Adult stem cells maintain tissues for the life of an organism by achieving equilibrium between self-renewal and differentiation. These stem cells often require cues from their microenvironment or “niche” for their maintenance and function. In the mammalian intestine, for example, most intestinal stem cells (ISCs) reside at the bottom of the crypts and are adjacent to Paneth cells, which constitute a key component of the stem cell niche.
Intestinal atrophy or damage affects a significant portion of hospitalized patients in the US, including those suffering from inflammatory bowel disease, vascular disease, cancer, infection or malnourishment, as well as those exposed to ionizing radiation. Accordingly, there remains a need for therapies capable of modulating the processes of intestinal cell proliferation and remodeling.